


Public Secrets

by VividVivi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Levi watched the cloak pool around his bare feet, eyes fixated on it, the gasps, accusations and proclamations of reward money sounding far away and dream-like, and he struggled to understand what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had been caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone would know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin would know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi did nothing as his head was dragged up to face the man that just ruined the rest of his life, the smell of booze and his rotting teeth infecting his nostrils and making him dry heave as the alpha asked him if he knew how much money he was worth, how much money he was worth now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to die.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy au I thought up at 3 in the morning, and was horrified to read when I woke up. For some reason I want to continue it?  
> We'll see.

Levi winced as he felt it move inside of him again. He shifted against the cell wall he was leaning on, sitting on a cot that the guards had thrown against the wall, not even bothering to put it on a frame.

His hands, which where tied tight behind his back, was almost as uncomfortable as the gag in his mouth.

He did not complain. He didn’t even say a word when they restrained him and put him in this cell.

The soldier who had restrained looked a bit wary as soon as he was done tying his hands, and asked the other solider if she should still gag him.

“Don’t pity him,” The alpha spat, and snatched the rag from the beta soldiers hand. “This isn’t Humanity’s Strongest anymore.” He twisted the fabric and waved it in front of Levi’s mouth. Levi made eye contact, glaring for a moment before opening his mouth reluctantly, defeated. The alpha tied the rag at the base of his neck and then roughly grabbed Levi by his chin. Levi did not once look away.

“This is just some knocked up whore.”

-

Levi was huddled in a small, damp alley way deep within the underground, his hooded brown cloak concealing his face and most of his body.

He couldn’t risk anyone recognizing him, so going back to his roots and prostituting himself for food and shelter was absolutely out of the question, even if he didn’t have his protruding stomach.

Instead he did what mostly children and only the truly desperate did.

He spotted a man: a middle aged looking alpha, of medium height and build with a balding head walking in a group of 3 others. They were drinking and looked rowdy but tipsy, all talking over each other about what kind of omega they wanted when they got to a brothel.

Levi hauled himself up, walking slowly behind the group until he caught up to them, walking directly in back of the alpha.

He thought about all the times he had done this before, and about the pain deep in his stomach and the dryness of his tongue from months without a proper meal, steadily gaining enough courage to do what need to be done.

It then happened in a matter of seconds: He distracted the man by bumping into the middle if his back with his shoulder at the same time slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small bag of coins.

Muttering an apology for walking into the man, he turned to walk in the other direction of the crowded road when someone suddenly grabbed his arm. The shock of it threw off his center of balance, causing him to jerk away, tripping and falling hard on his side.

Gasping at the pain traveling up his side, he scrambled to get up, but before he could limp away the man grabbed him by the back of the cloak.

“Fucking rat! You think I’m stupid enough to fall for that-”

Levi felt the hood of the cloak being pulled off as he struggled with the alpha, pounding on his chest with his small fists and stomping on his feet, only stopping when he heard everything around him grow quiet.

His once clean and short undercut had grown down to graze just under his chin over the last months, and his skin had paled to a sickly color, and the bags under his eyes worse than they had been in years but it was almost impossible to not recognize him from the wanted posters littering throughout every corner of the walls, even in the darkness of the underground.

He dared to turn his head, to see that every eye was on him, everybody stopping whatever they were doing to stare in shock.

He turned back to where the man was still gripping him from the back of his cloak, right when the look of confusion painting the man’s face turned, going to a look of understanding, then fury.

“It’s the fucking runaway Captain.”

He said it in a somber tone, like he still couldn’t believe it, turning his grip from Levi’s cloak, to fisting it in his matted hair, the other looking close to pulling the cloak off completely-

“S-stop!”

Levi watched the cloak pool around his bare feet, eyes fixated on it, the gasps, accusations and proclamations of reward money sounding far away and dream-like, and he struggled to understand what just happened.

He had been caught.

Everyone would know.

Erwin would know.

Levi did nothing as his head was dragged up to face the man that just ruined the rest of his life, the smell of booze and his rotting teeth infecting his nostrils and making him dry heave as the alpha asked him if he knew how much money he was worth, how much money he was worth now.

He wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t know when it started. All Levi knows is that his mother did it, and when she died, Kenny made him do it too.

His first time was nothing short of pure torture. His body had not even gone through its first heat, and would not for many years, but that didn’t deter the alphas, it even aroused them.

He remembers a bed. He remembers a man. He remembers kicking and screaming, the feeling of _it_ pressing into him, the feeling of splitting in two, the way the alpha had to tie his hands together to keep him from trying to gouge his eyes out.

The way the alpha gagged him to keep him from spitting.

He remembers how all the blood he lost made him feel weak and dizzy, and how when one of the other girls looked at him, she said that the man ripped him in the inside too. 

All he can think of is his first time, and how after a while he grew numb to it. When it started to become rare that he ever teared.

Levi doesn’t know how old he is, or his own last name, but he knew that the day the military police raided the brothel, the only place he ever knew, the place he had met and lost the only two people he ever cared about, the police throwing prostitutes to the ground, and handcuffing the owners, he couldn’t just stand there and let it happen to himself.

It just happened to be pure luck that the abandoned shack he ran into was housing dozens of stolen maneuver gear, and he barely thought about it before he was strapping himself in with shaking hands.

He manged to run for almost a full day, zooming across the underground with an ease that seemed as if he was doing it for all of his life, only slamming into walls and falling a few times before he got the hang of it.

He never saw it coming when suddenly something- or rather someone slammed themselves into him, sending him crashing to the ground.

The person, an alpha, immediately pinned him down, removing his maneuver gear and handcuffing him before Levi could even understand what was happening.

“Let me go- Let me go!”

The alpha dragged him up so he was sitting on his knees, and another came up and held him in that position.

“An omega?” He heard the one standing in front of him say, and Levi lifted his head to get a look at them.

The alpha holding him was so extremely tall Levi had trouble seeing his face, but he saw that he had long hair almost over his eyes and a very prominent nose.

The alpha in front that hand cuffed him kneeled on one knee in front of him looking down. His piercing blue eyes stared into him, and Levi looked back down.

“My name is Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. What is yours, omega?”

Levi leaned over and spat on him, cursing when the tall alpha holding him slammed his face down into a dirty puddle of water.

The man just calmly wiped where Levi’s spit had landed on his cheek, addressing his fellow solider. “Enough, Mike. Bring him up.”

When Mike did Levi gasped for air, the left side of his face aching as Erwin grabbed him from his chin, uncaring as the dirty water dripped down his arm in the process.

“What is your name?”

Levi was quiet for a few moments before whispering. “Levi.”

“Just Levi?” When Erwin was met with just silence, he asked again.

“Where did you get this maneuver gear?”

Silence.

“How long have you been using it? Who taught you?”

Mike made a move like he was going to slam Levi down again, and about an inch above the water, Levi yelled out. "No one! I never used it before today, I swear, just stop!“

"Impossible, someone so skilled couldn’t have possibly-”

“It ain’t hard,” Levi interrupted, his bangs hanging wet in his face. “Took me a few hours, but I never used it before today. Found it in a shed during the raid, I never used it before. How would a whore know how?”

Erwin stared at him for the longest time before speaking again.

“Why don’t I make you a deal?” He said, standing and motioning Mike to lift Levi up and do the same. “You can either rot in prison with the rest of your acquaintances,” Mike uncuffed him, an Levi massaged his wrists while glaring at the both of them. 

“Or what?”

Erwin smiled, looking down at him, and reached his arm out.

“Or you can come with me and join the Survey Corps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback time!  
> and i promise the chapters will get better than this, this is just to fill you guys in on how Levi got into the survey corps in this au. Oh, how I love to ignore canon!


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin was sitting in his office, hunched over a stack of reports. He couldn’t remember the last time he got a full night of sleep, and the bags under his eyes showed it.

He was well aware of how much his face had aged over the last few months, as well as the few gray hairs that littered his around the back of his head, his hair messy and unkempt as the rest of him was.

Hearing the whispers everywhere didn’t help his mood either. Everyone had their own opinions about what happened, but everyone seemed to agree on one thing.

The newly assigned Captain Levi of the Survey Corps has gone AWOL with no signs of returning, and to be convicted of the highest treason if ever found alive.

 _“What did we even expect?”_  Erwin overheard one trainee remark to another in the halls, sneering.  _“Not even three months into being Captain, not even assigned a squad yet, and he goes missing. This is what happens when you put an omega as Captain, he’s probably doing Walls know what back in the Underground-,”_

The trainee didn’t even get to finish his statement before Erwin slammed the alpha against the wall, seething.

Mike eventually managed to get Erwin off the boy, putting both him and the beta he was with to latrine duty, but the damage was already done to Erwin.

“Levi is not a bad person. He has his reasons.” Mike had said, and as Erwin sat with his head in his hands at his desk, he prayed to the Walls that that reason was good.

-

_Erwin could feel Levi run his fingers through his hair, face blissful as he whispered in his ear._

_“Erwin…” A kiss to the cheek, a hand grazing his chest. “Wake up, Erwin. Erwin.”_

_Erwin grunted as Levi’s whispers for him grew louder, touches going firmer and less graceful, and suddenly he felt a hand violently shaking him, yelling in his ear._

_“Erwin!”_

He woke up startled, eyes adjusting to the dim lights in his office, a candle burning dangerously low beside him.

Blinking, he looked up to see Hanji looking down at him, her hair down from her ponytail, in her nightclothes and her eyes crazed looking and wide.

Oh. It was a dream.

Sighing disappointingly and rubbing his eyes, addressing the alpha in front of him. “I fell asleep in my office again, I apologize. What is it, Hanji?”

“It’s about Levi.”

It took a few seconds for him to understand what was just said. The alpha hasn’t spoke about the omega in weeks, Hanji too depressed about the loss of her new friend to even speak his name.

Ignoring his silence, Hanji continued, waving her hands around the most animatedly than Erwin had seen her in months.

“We just got a message from the Military Police, Nile more specifically, and I was wondering why it was send so late at night, so I had Moblit go get it, but then he woke me up because it was important, then-”

“What about Levi?”

Hanji wrung her hands nervously, looking away, before taking said letter out of the pocket of her night gown, smoothing it out in front of Erwin.

“They found him. They found him, Erwin.”

Erwin looked at the letter in disbelief, standing up to grab the smaller alpha by the shoulders, smiling.

“Hanji.” He started, but stopped when he got a good look at the betas face. “What’s the matter? They found him.”

Hanji put her hand on Erwin arms, lowering them.

“Nile wants us to leave for the capital as soon as possible. For the trial.”

He shook his head, “I know, but we can settle that later. What aren’t you telling me?”

“There’s an extra charge against him on the letter. I just… I don’t understand.”

Hanji walked over to the desk, Erwin following close behind, confused.

Smoothing down the letter once more, his eyes followed her thin finger as she pointed to a section of the letter, her hand shaking. 

**CHARGES AGAINST CAPTAIN LEVI (no surname found) OF THE SURVEY CORPS INCLUDE:**

**High Treason against His Majesty**

**Desertion with**   **intent to avoid hazardous duty or important service**

**Desertion with intent to remain away permanently**

**Unauthorized Absence of the Survey Corps**

**Absence Without Leave of the Survey Corps**

**Failure to Report for Duty**

Erwin skimmed through the list, the sick sick feeling in his stomach growing deeper as the list seemed to get longer and longer, until he reached where Hanji’s finger had stopped.

  **Endangerment of an unborn child**

Erwin closed his eyes, and was silent for the longest time, before speaking.

“We head for Sina at sunrise. I’m going to figure out exactly what the fuck is going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would mean the world to me if you left a comment! its what keeps me updating! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Soaking the rag back in the basin of water at his feet, Levi wringed the water out, reaching over on the tips of his toes to scrub at the high window.

The water dripping down his arm felt cool, and Levi wiped the sweat at his brow with his free hand. He’s been at it for awhile now, and he was almost done with every window on this side of the building. He knew that there was suppose to be a least three other cadets here to help him, but was alittle relived to see that none of them bothered to even show up. Most of them disliked him, and he couldn’t help but return the feeling.

He bent back down again, and before he could wring out the water, he heard a voice, dark and smooth behind him.

“That’s quite the pose.”

Startled, Levi looked behind himself and lowering the rag around his face, scowling.

“Fuck off, Smith.”

Chuckling, Erwin walked into the room, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi couldn't ignore the way his heart jumped when Erwin did, and he found himself looking away, trying to fight the way his face heated up.

“What, I’m no longer allowed to visit ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ from time to time?”

Frowning, Levi pushed Erwin’s arm away roughly, picking the rag up and turning back to the window. That name has gone from a teasing remark thrown at him from jealous peers, to something even superiors all agreed on and called him without the slightest hint of doubt. To Levi's chagrin, of course. “Don’t call me that.”

Sensing Levi’s discomfort, Erwin stood in silence before picking up a spare rag to the right of the basin, soaking it and reaching over where Levi couldn’t reach.

“It’s true you know. You’ve advanced more than any solider we’ve ever seen, in the shortest time frame in the history of the Survey Corps. I wouldn't be wrong to say you’ve even surpassed all commanding officers. Including myself.” Erwin said softly, concentrated on his unskilled scrubbing.

“Do you always spout such bullshit, or am I special?” Levi answered back, with no real bite.

“It might just be a little of both.” Erwin said laughing, and sloshed the rag around in the water again, and without wringing it, went back to washing the window, excess water dripping everywhere.

“Oh- that’s disgusting! You clean like you’ve never even seen a fucking rag in your life!” Levi said, stretching on his tiptoes to snatch the rag away and wring it out properly, handing it back with a scowl.

“Ah- my apologies. I haven’t, really, since my trainee days.”

Erwin looked genuinely embarrassed, and Levi sighed loudly threw his nose.

“Don’t apologize.” Levi said, rolling his eyes and pulled Erwin’s arm down to his level, and placed his hand over his. “You don’t go side to side, alright? That leaves streak marks, and leaves it dirtier than before. You go in little circles.”

Levi guided Erwin’s hand for a few seconds, before letting go and picking up his own rag. Erwin coughed into his hand awkwardly, face flushed as he looked away.

“Thank you.”

“No problem Smith. It’s just if you’re going to help someone, you might as well do it right.”

Erwin turned his head to look at Levi, and smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

-

It’s funny, how you can feel when you’re dreaming and yet everything seems so real.

Somebody once told him that dreams help you solve problems that are happening in you’re life at the moment, and Levi still thinks that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard.

Because what he’s dreaming right now, can’t possibly help him with his problems.

Because right now, he’s in the middle of a nightmare.

It’s like he’s not even in the situation, he feels as if he’s watching it from afar. Isabella is walking aimlessly around the room, fidgeting and straightening things on the dresser again and again as she so often does when someone is scolding her, paying attention to everything except to what’s important. 

Farlan is yelling, but it sounds distorted, and his face is that purple-red color it always is when he’s upset.

“I can’t, Izzy, I just can’t! I can’t except this! You need to tell Kenny, is what you need to do! You need to get rid of it!”

Isabella slams a wooden hairbrush hard against the dresser, and turns sharply to face Farlan.

“You don’t understand, Farlan! I can’t kill this baby! I know it’s Sam’s, I know it is! It’s all I got of him!”

Farlan points a finger in his sister’s face, whispering dangerously low. “You don’t know shit, Izzy. Maybe it’s Sam’s, maybe it isn’t, but that doesn’t matter because he didn’t love you. You were just another whore he paid for, just like me and Levi and every other dumb bitch omega in this place. Whatever he told you, whatever he made you believe _was a lie_. If he loved you, he would have saved you from this instead of running away to become titan shit and you know it!”

Isabella crossed her arms tightly in front of herself, pulling the fabric so tight that the small swelling of her stomach could be seen. Tears streamed down her face as she suddenly looked in his direction, falling to her knees in front of him and grabbing at him, begging, her red hair that was so popular among the alphas falling all around her.

“Please say something, big brother! Tell him he’s wrong, please! Don’t let him tell Kenny! I know Sam’s coming back for me soon, he just went to work for the money,” She buried her face in his lap and sobbed. “Please don’t make me kill my baby.”

He tried to speak, tried to tell her that no, because if she did she would never live long enough to see the letter come in announcing Sam Bryson’s death outside the wall, but he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out and his body wouldn’t move.

He looked behind his sister to see Farlan slide down the wall to bury his face in his hands.

“I love you, you’re my little sister. Just let me help you, Izzy, I’m begging. I can’t lose you. You and Levi are all I got.”

Levi remembers, he remembers Isabella crying in a pool of her own blood on the floor, hands over her extremely swollen stomach as she begged her brothers to help her, that she could feel herself losing her baby, Sam’s baby, to please, please help her.

He remembers after hours of begging Kenny, a doctor finally was called, but only came in two hours after she stopped breathing. 

“Died of blood loss. Shame.” Where the only words the doctor was said the few minutes he stayed and only charged Kenny a few coins since he couldn’t do much.

He remembers only four months after her death, Farlan had told him that there was a new operation doctors where performing to omegas and fertile betas.

“All they do is cut you open here,” Farlan said as he dragged a finger diagonally over his stomach, and Levi felt his own turn, “and take out all the bits that make babies. Free right now, since its still so new. I think there still testing it. But after, you can never, ever have babies. The beta I talked too promised.”

He remembers after all his pleas and hours of fighting, Farlan had a small, sad smile and a far away look in his eye when he whispered, “I’d rather be dead than pregnant.”.

He went when Levi was getting punished for upsetting yet another customer and was locked in a filthy, crowded closet for an entire day.

“I’m sorry, I have too. I just have too.” is what Levi heard Farlan say on the other side of the door before he left, and his screams and cries and scratching against the door until his fingers bled did nothing, everyone was too scared to let him out of the room, in fear of punishment from Kenny.

When he was finally released, Kenny grabbed him up from the neck, “Why didn’t you tell me the little blond whore was looking to get killed? I got a dead body dropped off at the door step, covered in innards and shit, you know how bad that is for business?”

Levi didn’t respond, leaning over and vomiting on Kenny’s big shiny shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more on how Levi and Erwin's relationship was before everything :P also I'm sorryyyy there's nothing more I love than a tragic backstory ;-; 
> 
> Also, please leave a comment! tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want to see! I try to read and respond to all of them!
> 
> Thanks for staying with me loves! <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Levi! Where do you think you’re going?”

“…Back to the barracks?”

Erwin had just announced to all the other squad leaders about his plans to promote Levi to Captain status, and after ten minutes of cheering and Levi awkwardly accepting pats on the back, he was looking forward to going back to his own space.

“Come on, we need to go out an celebrate this! Drinks on Erwin, I know a really good pub!” Hanji insists, throwing an arm around Levi’s shoulder and dragging him closer towards the group, all going back to whooping and cheering at the prospect of free drinks.

Scowling, Levi looks up at Erwin, hoping that the man would at least have enough common sense to protest against all the drinks chipping at his wages, but the big blond idiot just smiles, and lays a big rough hand on Levi’s head.

“You’ve earned this Levi. We are all so very proud of you, won’t you let me treat you to this one night?”

Levi flounders for a moment, and is having a really hard time trying to say no to Erwin, which is becoming a trend of his, he notices.

After a few more seconds of silence, and everyone looking expectantly at him, Levi shoulders sag, and he throws his arms up in defeat.

“Tch. Whatever, I don’t want to hear all of you bitching about not going tomorrow anyways.”

The sound of cheers and whoops almost deafen the omega, but before he can complain he can’t help but notice Erwin’s hand slide from the top of his head to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a prolonged hug, his skin tingling everywhere the alpha touched as he pulls away, Erwin’s smile almost contagious. 

-

Levi never even thought about why this might have not been the smartest idea, until the biggest glass of who-knows-what was put in front of him, and he looked around to see that everyone else around him was almost halfway done with theirs.

Well, almost everyone. Erwin was just sitting there, taking small sips of his while watching everyone practically inhale theirs like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Mike was the first one to slam his glass against the counter, Hanji slamming hers down not even a second later, pouting over some lost contest Levi didn’t even know was going on.

“Alright, Mike, I got more where that came from, so just wait till’ round two!” The female alpha yelled, throwing a gold coin at the taller alpha as he bowed his head in thanks.

The alpha seemed to noticed Levi’s untouched drink, a pointed a finger, she herself a little tipsy, “What’s wrong? Drink not to you’re liking, Oh Princess of Maneuver Gear? Or are you as much of a light weight as King Commander over here?” She said, patting Erwin roughly on the shoulder.

Despite Hanji’s obviously teasing tone, Erwin was starting to open his mouth like he was going to say something, but in a flash of anger and maybe a little pettiness, Levi sprung into action before he could.

Sending all the snickering alphas glares before grabbing the ginormous mug from the sides with both hands, Levi brought the glass to his lips, chugging down the entire volume of it in under a minute.

The cheers of the entire bar covered the sound of Levi coughing and gagging afterwards, the bar consisting of mostly alphas and male betas in an excited uproar in seeing such a pretty, petite omega in military clothing putting it away faster than most alphas.

“I, uh, I only insisted on you coming because… Well, I thought you might like drinking.” Erwin said lamely, leaning over to lightly pat Levi on the back and pass him a handkerchief from his pocket.

Rolling his eyes at the fancily embroidered E.S. on the handkerchief in shiny blue thread, Levi quickly wiped his mouth. “Never drank it before this. Alcohol.”

Back at the brothel they served alcohol and some alpha’s liked it when a whore would playfully sip at their drinks, but older omegas had always warned Levi about the dangers of that. So he would always fake it, the alcohol only ever burning the outside of his lips.

Erwin gave him a strange look at that, but ultimately shrugged, looking down at his own almost full glass. “I guess you can say I’m not that skilled in drinking as well. It only takes a few drinks to do me in.”

Levi could feel his face start to flush and he started to feel very warm in his chest. Is this what drinking felt like? If it was, then he liked it. The bar tender filled his mug to the top again, and leaned over to fill the small gap in Erwin’s, and before the blond alpha could stop him, Levi grabbed his arm.

“Erwin,” he said, to dizzy at the sudden movement to notice that that was the first time he called him anything other than Smith out loud.

Erwin looked down at the omega holding his arm, his own face just as flushed but for a different reason. “Yes, Levi?”

“Let’s get fucked up tonight.”

-

Hysterical laughter filled the room as two particularly loud slurred voices fought to be heard over the roaring sounds of the bar, the brisk late night air cooling the room as the candles burned low.

“Erwin… listen to me, listen,…” Levi waved his arm around clumsy until he found purchase on Erwin’s face, who was too busy chugging down another drink.

“Titan'ss ain’t got dicks right? But what if they did man, wha-what if titans just had, like, ginormous, veiny, building sized dicks? What if titan dick was the last thing you saw before you died, like, getting crushed by a titan’s dick? Erwin? Are you listening? Erwin!“

Levi had everyone laughing so hard at his drunken ramblings that they were gagging, and Levi stumbled closer to Erwin. 

Erwin had finally put down his drink, right as Levi started to fall forward, face first into the commanders lap. 

In his own attempts to help, Erwin threw his own uncoordinated arms around Levi, in an attempt to help the captain hike himself up, and in the the process unintentionally picked him up from under his ass instead of his lower back, sending the crowd that had formed into a frenzy.

Levi did finally manage to stumble up, looking up with unfocused eyes that his own face was only a few centimeters away from Erwin’s, who’s face was as red as a beet and sweaty, his hair which was usually so immaculately kept flopping over on his forehead.

 "Wow,“ Erwin started, his breath thick with alcohol and speaking a little too loud, a warm, slightly sweaty hand going to the side of Levi’s face, bringing him closer and staring intensely. "You are… a very pretty person.”

Like blowing out a candle, the whole room was put into a haunting silence at the usually stoic Commanders statement. Everyone looked at the new captain for a reaction.

With his face facing downwards and short bangs covering his face from view, and his shoulder’s shaking, everyone was sure the small omega was about to break out into a fit of rage.

Slowly, a soft noise cold be heard from the captain, and as soon as he he lifted his head up, an out break of giggles broke out of him, sounding like that of a child who overheard a particularly naughty joke, only broken by the occasional goofy sounding snort. Smiling with big, deep dimples, and the smallest gap between his front teeth visible, Levi had every person in the room mesmerized.

It wasn’t long before Erwin himself started to smile, laughing along, the deep and rumbly barks of laughter coming from deep in his stomach, the two giggly fools still wrapped in each other’s arms.

-

Levi lays on his side, staring off into space. He feels so, so tired but cannot sleep, because every time he closes his eyes nightmares worse than the one he’s living now plays underneath his eyelids.

He is is still gagged and restrained, mouth dry from the rough fabric against his tongue and arms numb from the lack of circulation in them. His left side of stomach and chest throb, and he thinks back to how hard he fell against that dirt road.

If I lost the baby now, he thinks, that would be terribly ironic.

He feels numb now, the anxious, terrified feeling in his chest long gone. All he wants is to fall asleep for a very long time, and maybe disappear forever. Levi doesn’t think that’s to much to ask for.

He’s so lost in his own world that he barely notices when a solider starts to unlock his cell, walking in and taping him lightly on the shoulder when he still makes no signs of acknowledgements.

Shifting his bored looking eyes over at the solider almost sends Levi into a panic.

The solider is a female and an alpha, but that’s not what concerns him.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Levi can see that the alphas long looking red hair is tied in a tight bun at the top of their head, big green eyes looking down at him.

Isabella.

It takes a few seconds and a better look at the solider- the more orange colored tint of their hair, the freckles littering their entire face and neck, the slight crookedness of their nose- to snap him out of it, his heart still beating rapidly against his chest.

This is not Isabella.

He repeats that mantra in his head, as the alpha shuffles a little closer to the cot, crouching down to untie the gag around his mouth, then lifting him till he was sitting up to untie his arms.

As soon as the gag is removed, Levi starts to cough dryly, gasping for breath through his dry mouth and throat.

His vision blacks out for a moment, but as it comes back to him, he feels the solider pressing a leather skin bag to his lips, and he grabs the bag gratefully with trembling hands, water dribbling down his chin as he gulps it down.

He chokes for a brief moment, and the alpha pats him on the back while taking back the bag, and Levi can’t help but be painfully reminded if someone else.

“You good?” The solider says, and Levi finds himself nodding absentmindedly. 

“Can you stand?”

Can he? He just feels so tired, and is still trying to get the feeling back into his arms and legs. Levi lifts his head up to look at the soldier, and tilts his head.

He hasn’t noticed the rifle strapped to her back until now.

The solider doesn’t wait for an answer, and starts to grab Levi from underneath his arms.

As soon as he’s on his feet, Levi’s vision starts to swim, and the solider grabs him before he can fall backwards.

Forced to lean against the solider until his head clears, Levi awkwardly tilts his stomach away so it doesn’t touch her. 

“I’m going to help ya’, okay? It’s a long walk.” She says, and stands at his side and helps him stay upright, hands supporting him from under his arms as she pushes him to take a few steps.

Levi doesn’t ask were this long walk leads too, because at this point he can’t find in himself to care.

He does though, want to know one thing.

“Why…” His voice sounds rough and cracked, but the solider seems to know what he was going to ask before he even finished his thought.

“I visited my mom a while ago,” she started, looking away. “I was her first. She was pregnant with her eighth.”

“She wasn’t taking it so well.. her body that is. Died in childbirth three days ago. I found out yesterday morning.”

She looked down at Levi, who had stopped walking. “You don’t look you’re taking it to well either.”

Levi didn’t having anything to say to that, and started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! :'( Work and school finally got the best of me, sigh.
> 
> Comment maybe? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long walk indeed. Stairs were involved, and the solider basically had to half-drag, half-carry Levi up them. He was that pitiful.

Standing in front of a large wooden door in a dimly lit hallway, the solider made a move to open the door when a voice was heard.

“Moira!”

Turning their heads towards the offending sound, Levi’s eyes widened the slightest bit while the alpha just rolled her eyes and sighed threw her nose.

It was the first alpha solider, the one that had came in with the other beta solider and didn’t have any qualms about telling Levi what he thought about him to his face.

The female alpha, this Moira, as the first solider called her, tightened her grip on Levi’s arm. While she was about a good half a foot taller than Levi, he still couldn’t help but notice how the other solider still loomed over both their heads.

“What Allen? Did you finally decide to come and fulfill your duties, or are you just here to fuck around, because if you are-”

“God Moira, quit bitching at me! I get enough of that from my omega.” Allen said, crossing his beefy arms in front of himself, spitting on the ground before turning his attention to Levi, smirking.

“I don’t even see the point in washing a soon-to-be corpse. We should let him be put up in his own filth. Serves em’ right.”

The way he was being talked about like he wasn’t even there while being looked in straight in the eye would have made a former Levi’s blood boil and lash out, but he just stood silently, grinding his teeth together, fists clenched and shaking as he closed his eyes.

What the man said was true, but that doesn’t mean Levi wanted to hear it.

Moira was silent as she took a ring of keys out her pocket, at the same time removing the rifle strapped to her back and roughly slamming it against Allen’s chest.

“Just, shut up already, okay? I’ll guard inside, you guard outside. And next time bring your fucking gun, this is the last time I’m giving you mine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and finish with him already, we have a schedule to keep.”

Moria didn’t even respond to that, jiggling the key and pushing open the door, pushing Levi inside the room with a little more force than needed.

Placed inside the spacious room was a single wooden tub, a small stool and bucket near it and a table tucked in the corner. Levi didn’t know what he was expecting when he heard he was going to be “washed”, but this certainly wasn’t it.

The solider took her place at the door, crossing her arms and still looking angry.

Levi stood in the middle of the room, staring at her until he caught her eye.

“Well?”, she said, lifting her hand up with a scowl.

“Are you really just going to fucking stand there and watch?” Levi said, voice surprisingly even sounding despite the sick feeling in his stomach at the thought.

“Orders.” Moira said simply, shrugging. “Would you rather _him_ be in here with you?”

He stood there for a moment more, his answer obvious as he walked slowly to the other side of the tub, the one the farthest from the solider, the fatigue and the desire to finally be clean overwhelming him as he began to strip.

Facing the wall, Levi tried not to shiver as he slipped his dirty and stiff feeling shirt off and folded it neatly before placing it on the small table, his hands shaking and dancing around the waistband of his pants before finally bending down and slipping them off, placing them to the right of shirt, just as neat.

Looking down as his body, Levi closed his eyes and tried to take some calming breaths, one arm instinctively going to cover his chest and the other his penis, knowing that the tub wasn’t nearly tall enough to cover anything, but still finding false comfort in standing behind it.

It was hard to believe this is what he’d become. A body that once held such whip cord strength, gone in just a matter of months.

His arms and legs where thin and soft feeling, along with his thighs that didn’t touch anymore. 

The white, almost translucent color of his skin from not seeing sunlight for so long was only interrupted by purple, angry looking stretch marks across the tight, stretched feeling skin of his stomach and chest.

The worst of it all though, is the terrible bruise that lines the left side of his body, going from his hip all the way to the bottom of his ribs, purple like an ink stain around the edges but yellowish and red in the middle, and wide enough to almost reach his belly button.

He’s always bruised very easily, but the extent of this one has Levi wondering how he hasn’t started to feel this until recently. 

A cough was heard, breaking Levi out of his thoughts and the solider tapped her wrist as she kept her line of vision specifically above Levi’s shoulders. “You have fifteen minutes.”

Levi took the hint, slowly lowering himself in the tub, the tiniest relief pouring over him as he sank into the lukewarm water, his lower half, at least, covered by the edges of the tub.

He hadn’t felt movement in his stomach in a very long time, and Levi wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He reached for the plain smelling bar of soap in a small dish in the little indent of the tub, and tried to push the thought away, as well as the feeling of the soldier’s eyes.

He’s never known how to feel, and this, is no different.

-

“Nile.”

Stopped in his tracks, the alpha immediately closed his folder of files, tucking it under his arm as he turned to face what smelled like an obviously ticked off alpha in the small space of the hallway.

“My, my what a su-”

 _“Where is he.”_ Erwin interrupted, not even letting Nile finish his thought, his face screwed in an unusual scowl.

Nile just continued to smirk as he ranked his eyes up and down the Commander, taking in his flustered state, his hair unkempt and looking as if he hadn’t shaved in days, dark circles almost as distracting as the wrinkles in his uniform.

Running footsteps could be heard and Nile didn’t even have to look as Captains Hanji and Mike caught up to their commander.

“Well, aren’t you all early? We didn’t expect to see you till a few hours or so.” Nile said, his grin still glued to his face as he ignored the question at hand.

“Cut the shit.” Erwin growled, Hanji and Mikes hands automatically going to his shoulders to hold him back as he took a few steps forward. “Where is Levi?”

“That’s confidential at this time.” Nile spat, still taking a few steps back. “It seems that some of you’re new Captain’s language has rubbed off on you, hm?”

Erwin growled again, struggling under the hold of the two alphas, and Hanji was the first to speak.

“Nile, please. When does the trial start?”

“In an hour or so. We were planning to start with or without you, since, well, there really no reason for you all to be here anyways. The verdict has practically been decided-”

_“We have the right to testify!”_

The voice of the usually silent alpha roared through the hallway, and it was a few tense seconds before Mike continued.

“The government does not belong to you cowards,” Mike whispered, eyes as angry as fire peeping threw his bangs, “If there is any one who shouldn’t be here, it’s _you_.”

“Nile,” Hanji said, taking a few steps forward, “At least tell us how Levi is. What they are doing to him-”

 _“Fine.”_ Nile sighed, hands rubbing at his temples, files still tucked safely in one hand. “Why you all care so much about this, _omega_ , I’ll never understand.”

“He spent day and night in a holding cell. Very sickly looking, but alive, but I’m sure you’ll see that for yourselves-” Another growl, this time unknown from who exactly it came from as Nile continued, smirk long gone from his voice, “He’s gone for a good scrubbing then a brief medical exam, as it’s dangerous for some one in his, ah, _situation,_ to live like he did for so long. Which he should be in right about now. Standard procedure for a trail, as I’m sure you all know.”

Glancing down at his watch, and tucking the files once more under his arm, Nile coughed into his palm. 

“I’m late for the pre-trial conference.” The scrawny, mousey alpha gave Erwin one last once over. “You should clean yourself up a bit, Erwin. Or don’t, I don’t really care, it isn’t like it’s going to help your case.”

And with that he was gone, walking hurriedly down the long hall as if someone was going to chase after him.

“Dick.” Hanji whispered after him, going back to place a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “Rose, Maria, help us win against that monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! This fic is still alive! Comment to keep it alive!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at chapter fics, as you can probably see from my abandoned hetalia fic, but I have a good feeling about this one.  
> Also, my apologies, I have no idea why I love to put Levi in these situations.


End file.
